First Battle of Carne Village
First Battle of Carne Village was a conflict in which supposedly knights from the Baharuth Empire raided the frontier village of Carne. Background Word reached the Royal Capital that a band of Imperial Knights were running wild in the vicinity of E-Rantel, laying waste to several villages. A response to these attacks was required by the Kingdom, to which the king sent the Warrior Troop led by Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, the only ones who could combat the knights. Unfortunately, only fifty members of the Warrior Troop could only be dispatched, as to not incite rumor of an imperial incursion at the insistence of the nobles. The Warrior Troop had to travel from the capital to the edges of the Kingdom's territory, allowing time for the knights from the Empire to pillage and slaughter a settlement before moving onto the next. The Troop only found ruins of villages by the time they arrived in the region. Rather than retreat back to E-Rantel, Gazef who was furious at the destruction ordered his Vice Captain to assist the survivors and escort them safely to the fortress city. While it was obvious that the knights intentionally left survivors, so that the warriors would be obligated to assist them so as to divide the Troop's strength, Gazef insisted in going after them, understanding the weak villagers predicament and the need for those that attacked be brought to justice.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Battle The last village that the knights attacked was a frontier settlement by the name of Carne Village. The inhabitants of the village who had lived near the forest had no fear of the monsters that dwelled within as their village laid near the territory of the Wise King of the Forest. Unfortunately, their dependence on the monster made them vulnerable to the knights who launched their attack on the unsuspecting villagers. The villagers were caught unprepared, many tried to flee but were struck by the swords of the knights. Momonga who had been surveying the area surrounding the Great Tomb of Nazarick from his Mirror of Remote Viewing bore witnessed to the carnage. One scene in particular he witness a father struggle against a knight who attempted to rape his daughter, Enri Emmot. He managed to stall the knight giving Enri and her sister Nemu Emmot a chance to run into the forest. The man's deed was not without sacrifice as two knight appeared to pull him off Belius, who once freed from the commoner stabbed him with his sword. Collapsing from a fatal wound, the wayward player Momonga watched as the man died, who to his shock looked straight at the Overlord- a feat that was deemed impossible through surveillance. Whether or not the man truly saw Momonga remains a mystery, however the player read his dying words to save his daughter. Momonga initially did not wish to involve himself, however Sebas Tian who had also been watching mused the name of Touch Me, brought back memories of how his comrade saved him from being PK'd during his days as a beginner in YGGDRASIL. He then prepared to leave to engage the knight, ordering the butler to inform Albedo and to have her fully equipped. Meanwhile, Enri and Nemu were fleeing for their lives as two knight pursued them, but Nemu unfortunately stumbled and fell, allowing one of the knights to catch up. Putting herself between her and the approaching knight, Enri managed to land a punch at the knight's helmet momentarily stunning him. The knight recovered, swiping his sword across her back. An injured Enri kept Nemu close and prepared to die as the knight's sword loomed above. Just as the sword fell, Momonga appeared from his Gate directly behind the cowering girls. The knight was shocked at the appearance of the undead and halted his attack on his targets. Taking advantage of the moment, Momonga casted Heart, his 9th Tier death spell, killing the knight instantly. Momonga saw his indifference to the death of the human knight to be a peculiar side-effect from his racial form, then turned his attention on the second knight who backed away in fear at witnessing Momonga's power. Wanting to test his abilities further, Momonga casted Lightning upon the knight as he tried to flee. The knight's death disappointed him, as the spell was considered weak 5th Tier Magic. Confirming that the knights were far too weak to be considered a threat, Momonga casted a Mid Tier Undead spell, Death Knight, in order to test his abilities. To his shock, rather than a normal summon, the Death Knight was formed from the corpse of the knight he killed. Taking this note, he ordered the newly called undead to slay all the knights in the village. Heeding its orders the Death Knight quickly rushed to the village, leaving Momonga surprised at the summon's independence, but is quickly interrupted by the arrival of Albedo who is armed in her Hermes Trismegistus. Seeing the two human girls, Albedo asks what is to be done with them, suggesting that they be killed, but Momonga rejected her. Stating his intention was to save the village, he turned his attention to the girls and offered Enri a Minor Healing Potion. Though he tells her to drink it, Nemu prevents her believing it to be poison. It was only after Albedo's threats and Momonga's assurance that it wasn't poison that the girl finally drank it to which instantly heals the wound on her back. Taking a moment to explain the magic behind it, a now satisfied Momonga casts multiple spells on the girls to protect them, and in addition gives Enri a pair of the Horn of the Goblin General. Before departing, Enri and Nemu prostrate thanking Momonga for saving them and request his name. Momonga, after an instant thought, responded in reflex declaring himself Ainz Ooal Gown. Back at Carne Village, the knights had gathered sixty of the surviving villagers in the village square, in addition to the several children hiding behind a wooden watchtower. The knights intended to massacre the villagers to use them as bait against Gazef, however before they could do so, the Death Knight appeared. It attacked a knight bashing him with its tower shield flinging him into the air. Next it attacked a knight that attempted to flee, and bisecting him. The knights tried to attack, but the undead's defense couldn't strike a dealing blow; while in contrast the Death Knight was content to bash the knights, only dealing fatal blows unless one of them tried to escape. The fearsome knights that had terrorized the village were helpless against the creature. Thus Belius, the captain of the knight squad, completely broke down and demanded his subordinates to hold the monster off as he tried to escape. Hearing his constant pleas to use them as human shields, none of the knights stepped forward to comply. The deranged captain then began bargaining with his men, offering compensation as his tirade went on, until the bisected half of one of the knight grip his leg. The sight caused him to scream and fall over the zombie. The Death Knight singled him out, plunging its Flamberge into his chest as the man pathetically begged and called for help. The knights are brought back to order at the voice of Londes Di Clamp, who orders the remaining knights to kill the undead by beheading the bodies of the corpses slain, and to hold out until their riders come with reinforcements at the sound of the horn. As his men engage as best they can, Londes then engages the Death Knight one on one, only to have the Death Knight behead him before having a chance to dodge or counter. The newly christened Ainz Ooal Gown continued his journey to the village with Albedo. Flying above, they declare their presence and his name, as he now is wearing the Mask of Envy and Járngreipr to disguise himself of his appearance. Ainz orders the Death Knight to halt its attack, and he gives his demands to the knights; if they throw down their weapons he would guarantee their safety. Immediately the knights cast down their arms and alter prostate themselves before the Overlord at his suggestion. With Ainz satisfied at the submission, he orders them to leave and tell their owner not to cause trouble in this region, or else he will bring ruin to their country. The knights run for their lives, as Ainz watches them he orders the Death Knight to clean up its zombies, while he then turns his attention to the villagers. The villagers ask who he is, and he states he is merely one who saw the knights attacking and decided to help. Their unease does not completely disappear despite his word that he is a friend. Thus he chooses a needed tactic in demanding a reward for his services, this then allays their suspicions of his intentions and the people feel at ease.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village Aftermath Ainz later meets with the Chief of Carne Village, who is grateful for the man's aid in saving his people. Sadly the man is unable to pay Ainz a suitable amount. Understanding this, Ainz instead accepts information, explaining that he is a sequestered magic caster and wishes to know about the surrounding lands. From his conversation with the chief and his wife, he gains knowledge of the Re-Estize Kingdom which the village belongs to, laying on the frontier region bordering the Baharuth Empire to the east and the Slane Theocracy to the south. Thinking about the knights, Ainz suspects that they were actually from the Theocracy posing as knights from the Empire to rise tensions between the two opposing nations. Despite contemplating on this possibility, he decides to keep it to himself. In talking with the Chief, Ainz further gains a rough generalization of the New World, and what perked his interest is the Adventurer's Guild. The village cleans up in the aftermath of the attack by the knights, as Ainz watches the burial of the dead. While possessing a Resurrection Wand, he declines to use it as it wouldn't be beneficial to him as they might be distrusting of someone who can easily resurrect the dead. Albedo is eager to leave the area having distain for the presence of the humans, Ainz agrees that they have overstayed their welcome. But before they could leave, the chief informs the two that men on horseback are heading towards the village. Moments later, Gazef Stronoff and several members of the Warrior Troop arrived to render their aid to the village. Gazef learns from the chief that Ainz Ooal Gown saved the village from the marauding knights. The Warror Captain thanks the magic caster, despite Ainz honestly stating he did it for money. The two engage in a friendly dialogue until one of the warriors report that the village has been surrounded by an armed force of magic casters and their summons.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Conflict References }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars